Love is Hard
by Annabe
Summary: This story is about Oliver Wood and him trying to find the perfect girl. But what he doesn't know is the girl is right under his nose. Chapter 9 is up! Please read and review!
1. Happy Birthday Captain

**A/N: I am sorry but I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. **

**But I have decided to re-do this story again. So please read and reply. :)**

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Captain**

Oliver was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. He had dark brown hair with light brown eyes. All the girls in Hogwarts at some point fell victim to his light brown eyes. He was reading his Potions book, when he saw a group of girls walk in. She had red hair and green eyes with pale white skin; he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. There was another with long blonde hair in a braid; she had tan skin with freckles all over her. The last girl had short brown curly hair, and her skin was the darkest of them all.

"Hello Oliver," the blonde head one smiled at him.

"Hello Brittany. Hello Erica, and hello Cynthia." Oliver looks up from his book, smiling at each of them.

"Happy early birthday Ollie" Erica wink at him. She was the one with the short brown curly hair.

"How come I'm always the last one you said hi to," Cynthia said, sitting down next to him. She was the red head girl that Oliver couldn't help but stare at when she first walked in.

"How does everyone know my birthday?" Oliver asks.

Then Brittany and Erica both looked at Cynthia, and all three of them couldn't help but laugh at Oliver. "We have to go to bed. We know that you are going to have us practice all day tomorrow. Even though, it's your birthday." Brittany said. Both Brittany and Erica ran up the stairs heading to their dorm.

Cynthia remained on the couch with Oliver. "Why does it seem like everyone else knows things before I do?" Oliver questioned Cynthia.

"I have no idea what you mean" Cynthia smirk to herself, looking at Oliver.

Oliver had closed his potions book; he couldn't help but smile at Cynthia. "But you do know something don't you?"

"Me? Know anything? I think you are mistaken dear Wood" Cynthia couldn't help but laugh again. She turned her focus to the fire in the fireplace. As it slowly dance on the embers. Oliver touch Cynthia's arm, making her turn to him. He pulled Cynthia on top of him.

"Come on you know something, tell me" Oliver said with a smile.

"I definitely have no idea what you are talking about. Now I should really get to bed, and so should you. Considering tomorrow is your 17th birthday, my fair captain," Cynthia smiled back at Oliver.

"Not until you tell me what I want to know." Oliver said, holding her closer to him. He could smell the lilac scent that lingers on her.

"Oliver how many times do I have to tell you that I have no idea what you are talking about? Now good night," Cynthia said. Slowly she got off of him, making sure no one else knew what just happen between them. Oliver laid there and watches Cynthia run up the spiral stair case to her dorm room. He sat back up and started to study his Potion's again.

Oliver was sound asleep in his bed, the next morning. He didn't know what was in store for him that morning. He sat up in bed, to see two boys who look exactly the same. And there was sitting on another's bed was a boy with untidy black hair. "It's okay girls! He is awake." One of the red head boys cried out to the open door.

"Thanks George! I am glad that you didn't use your magic like you said you would. I'm pretty sure Percy would have killed us all" Brittany said, walking in.

"Hey, you should be lucky that we didn't have our pranks with us" Fred smiled.

"That is why we sent in Harry with you," Erica smiled.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks for letting me know I was your last resort girls."

"What are you guys doing in here?" Oliver asked them. He couldn't help but rub his eyes to help him try to stay awake.

"Did you forget today is your birthday Ollie. We are here to make sure that you enjoy it before you make us practice to death" Cynthia said smiling. She was the last one to walk into his dorm room.

Oliver looked around the room, and saw his roommates were all gone. His team must have planned his event a little more than he thought. George then started to jump up and down on his bed. "I think it is time for you to get up Ollie. Get dress so we can totally celebrate your birthday." He slowly got out of his bed, and grabs a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. He put on a black sweater with khaki pants. When he arrives back into the room, he saw that his team was comfortable in his dorm room.

"So why are you all really here?" Oliver asks.

"To truly celebrate your birthday, we each got you presents and we even have your parents present to you," Brittany smiled.

"How did you get my parents present?" Oliver asks Brittany.

"Well it was Cynthia's idea. She contacts your parents, and she told them how much you truly mean to us and what we wanted to do for you. Also how could we have a birthday celebration with your parents present?" Erica asked him.

Oliver looks over at Cynthia, and she couldn't help but smile. "Hey…you would have done it for me." Cynthia just shrugs it off.

Then they all gave Oliver his presents. Oliver receives pranks from George and Fred, and he couldn't help but smile. Oliver got a broom repair kit from Harry. Then Oliver open Brittany's present, it was a sweater and Quidditch gloves. Slowly Oliver open Erica's present, it turned out to be an autograph book of one of his favorite Quidditch players. Oliver then open his parents present, it turn out to be a Firebolt broom, and a scarlet scarf. Finally he got to Cynthia's present; it was a picture with all of them. It was one of their first wins with Cynthia, Brittany and Erica. Everyone was cover in mud because they decided to have a mud war fight after winning, before Lee took the picture. Oliver couldn't help but smile at the present Cynthia gave him.

Oliver couldn't stop but remembering that was the first day he noticed Cynthia. She was an awesome chaser. Just like what Katie told him she would be. That day even cover in mud, he could smell that lilac scent he loved about her. But if anyone ever asks him, he and Cynthia were just best friends and nothing more.

"Hello…Earth to Oliver," Harry wave his hand in front of his face. He snaps back to reality but the girls couldn't help but giggle to themselves.

"You know with presents there is the cake!" George couldn't help but smiled. "Give it to him girls!"

Each of them was holding a piece of a white box. Oliver slowly opens it and saw that it was a chocolate cake with chocolate icing. It had blue writing on it: Happy Birthday Oliver.

He look at his team, and couldn't help but smile. "You didn't have to do this guy's."

"Yes we did. Now stop making such a fuss and blow out your candles" Brittany smile.

Then with a flick of Cynthia's wand, the candles on the cake where lit, Oliver look at everyone and finally decided on his wish. Oliver then blew out the candles and everyone dug into his cake.

"Oh, and Oliver…we have one more present for you. We have reserved the field for the whole day, just for you" Fred said.

"Great! We will have plenty of time to practice today then!" Oliver smiled.

Down in the Great Hall, Harry went to sit with Hermione, and Ron. The rest of the team sat together at the table. The girls were all having a side conversation. George and Fred were trying to get into their conversation to figure out what they were talking about.

"Oh come on you can tell us" George whined.

"And it would be around this school quicker than you can fly" Erica smiled.

"Oh…I felt that below the belt" Fred said.

"Don't worry Fred, you got nothing down there anyways," Brittany joked.

Then the rest of the girls joined in laughter. Oliver just smiles and shook his head. Cynthia couldn't help but look at Oliver.

"Well we all saw your wood this morning, Wood," Cynthia said.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asks.

"Your morning wood" Brittany tried to explain. Then the girls got up and walked out of the Great Hall, in tears. Oliver still couldn't think of what Brittany or Cynthia meant until it finally clicked in his head. Then George and Fred seem to get it also. They couldn't help but laugh also. He then place his hand over his face he couldn't believe it, he was completely embarrass. He then remembers he had a really intense dream this morning before the twins woke him up.

When the boys arrived in the Gryffindor locker room, the girls were still laughing from this morning incident. Oliver's face turns bright red. He couldn't believe the girls had seen it. But he had to get over it; he had something important to report to the team.

"Alright, I have something really important to tell you all. So girls please stop laughing," Oliver said.

"What does it have to deal with Ollie?" George asks him.

"Well for some of us who actually want to persuade a career in Quidditch at the next game we have against the Hufflepuff, there will be scouts there." Oliver announced, and he saw Cynthia's eyes light up. He knew just like him, she thought about going pro.

"Are you for real Oliver?" Cynthia asks him.

"Yeah real ones Cynthia, so that means all of you has to play on top of your game. But I am sorry to announce they are only looking at the sixth and seventh years," Oliver said.

"I always play my best. We all do Ollie. You should know better than that. But we know that Cynthia will make it. She is the best" Erica said.

Oliver knew that Erica and Brittany were Cynthia's best friends. He also knew that they were completely right, Cynthia shouldn't have a problem getting on the scouts good side. She had a good broom, a Firebolt, and she also was the top scorer of the chasers at Quidditch.

"Oh guys, I love you" Cynthia said, faking her tears. Then she hugged her two friends very tight, then George and Fred jump on top of the group.

"So are you ready to start practice?" Oliver asks. Erica stood up, "Yes we are."


	2. Oliver and Cynthia

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own some of the characters. This takes place during the third book. So some details should be the same. I hope you all enjoy, please review.**

**Chapter 2: Oliver and Cynthia**

Later that night Cynthia was sitting in the common room studying her Astronomy homework. Making sure her planet rotation was correct. When Oliver came through the Fat Lady Portrait, he saw her studying and decided to sneak up on her. He got her so good, and made her jump out of her skin.

"Oliver Wood! I cannot believe you!" Cynthia shouted at him.

Oliver couldn't help but smile at her. She turned around and look at him, Oliver was sitting on the bad side of the couch.

"What did I give you a fright?" Oliver asks her.

She had let out a long sigh, and rolled her eyes. She then sat back down on the couch, looking at her charts again. "You could never give me a fright. I was just not expecting you there. I thought I was alone."

"Well you thought wrong," Oliver said. He then jumps over the couch and next to her. He then grabs some of her chart to look at them. "What are these?"

"They are for my Astronomy class moron. You would know if you kept up with it" Cynthia told him.

"Sorry but I don't like looking up at the stars and believe all of that stuff" Oliver said.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. But I love the class and that would be why I love Divination's also," Cynthia smile.

"You pick some boring classes" Oliver sigh looking at Cynthia's chart.

"Well no one ask you to care. Now if you don't mind, I've got to go to bed. And so should you" Cynthia told him.

"Alright! Where do you want to go?" Oliver asks her.

"Excuse me?" Cynthia asks. She was stuffing some of the charts into her textbook. She stops to look at Oliver, who had a smile on his face.

"You mention that you were going to bed, and that I should so. So you want me to go to bed with you. So let's go" Oliver said.

"Oh Oliver, I hope you are kidding, because that is the best joke ever," Cynthia started to laugh at him.

Cynthia couldn't help but laugh all the way up the stairs until she got to her room. Erica and Brittany were sitting on top of the beds waiting for her. She placed her books on her bed and saw that Brittany and Erica were staring at her.

"So where were you? We were going to send a rescue team to find you" Erica said, sitting on Cynthia's bed next to her books.

"I was in the common room, if you bother to look. I was studying until Oliver decided to bother me" Cynthia sighed.

"Oh Oliver decided to bother you? Did he?" Brittany asks. She was standing next to Cynthia by her bed frame.

"Yeah, he did. I can't believe he just sneak up to me, and scared me while I am studying Astronomy." Cynthia said.

"Yeah, he is such an idiot. But then again so are you" Erica smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Cynthia asks her.

"Definitely the two of you are idiots." Brittany smiled.

"Alright be secretive, I have to brush my teeth and get ready for bed. I'll be right back" Cynthia said.

She had grab her toothbrush and walk out of the room. When she got to the girls bathroom, there was a sign up that said out of order. Cynthia couldn't help but think that the Weasley twins had something to do with it. She didn't know where else to go so she decided to go to the boy's bathroom. She got in and saw that no one else was in there, so she decided to lock the door just to be sure. Then she heard voices coming down the hallway, her heart drop when she heard Oliver's voice. "Crap!" she whispered.

"So who are you going to take to the ball Ollie?" Scott asked. Scott was one of Oliver's roommates.

"Me? I don't think I will be taking anyone. I have to worry about Quidditch" Oliver said.

Scott couldn't help but laugh, "Quidditch? Oliver do you know that every girl in Hogwarts wants to be with you? They even have a little club for you."

Oliver stops walking and stared at his friend, "Are you serious?"

Scott just laughs more, "Wow. All I can say is wow. Seriously Ollie, you need to stop playing/thinking about Quidditch and take a look. There are going to be a lot of broken hearts when you pick the girl for the ball."

"Are there like no girls that make you think they would be more important than Quidditch?" Scott asks him, as they stop at the bathroom door.

Oliver went to open the door and found it to be locked. "The door is lock?" Scott rolled his eyes and opens the door. "Don't make me ask Cynthia," Scott said. Oliver looks at Scott with a weird face. "You would seriously ask Cynthia?"

"Why not? She is hot, just like Brittany and Erica. But Erica and Brittany are both taken by the Weasley twins. I have no idea why. You see her as your friend, but others see her as someone they want to date." Scott said.

Cynthia peeked through the closet door. She saw it was Oliver and Scott standing at the sink. She couldn't believe that they were talking about her.

"Cynthia Annabel is just a friend. She is my closest friend here since we both arrived at Hogwarts. Nothing more, nothing else" Oliver told his friend.

Cynthia look at her feet, she finally realized how Oliver felt for her. She had a feeling, but they had been such close friends she thought that maybe there was a chance, he cared about her. When Oliver and Scott left the bathroom, Cynthia double check that she alone and she ran out back to her room.

"Cyn, where have you been?" Erica asks her.

"The bathroom was out of order. Which we all know must be the work of one of the Weasley twins. So I went to the other bathroom I could think of, which was the boys bathroom" Cynthia explain.

"Nothing happen right? You didn't get caught did you?" Brittany asks her.

"No I didn't get caught, and everything is alright. But it was close Scott and Oliver came into the bathroom. I hid in the closet and waited for them to finish. They talk more than we do. I never thought it could be possible" Cynthia said.

"Alright then, let's go to bed" Erica said, turning off the light to the dorm room.

On Monday morning both Cynthia and Oliver were in Potions together. They were sitting right next to each other. Professor Snape was extremely mad at the Gryffindor house today, since a 7th year destroyed a cauldron. She was trying to make a love potion, which was forbidden at Hogwarts. All of the other Gryffindor's didn't want to lose another 140 points so they sat there quietly and keep to themselves. Cynthia look at her cauldron and it was bubbling green foam and her potion was supposed to be yellow. Cynthia look over at Oliver's cauldron, since it seem like he had the potion right, until a foul smell started to come out of it, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Mr. Wood, it seems like your potion is wrong. I think you should stop before you end up like Miss James. I bet your parents will enjoy that you were making a love potion" Snape said, looking at Miss James.

Cynthia just sigh to herself, she look at Oliver and flash him a quick smile. He couldn't help but smile back at her. She could always cheer him up and that's one of the reason he treasure his friendship with Cynthia.

"Miss Annabel, are you trying to help Mister Wood out in his assignment. I thought I said no talking. Do you want to lose some more points?"

"No sir. You don't have to do that" Cynthia said, her smile vanish and she look at her cauldron.

Then the Slytherin captain of Quidditch was sitting in front of her. He had black hair and when he smiled at her, you could see his yellow troll teeth. His name was Marcus Flint. Cynthia knew that Marcus was staring at her; she kept her eyes on the cauldron. Marcus turned and looks at Oliver, winking at him. Oliver wanted to get up and hit Marcus right in the face. But if he did that Oliver would just lose more points for Gryffindor, and the game coming up would be in vain.

Cynthia basically ran out of the room to get away from Marcus Flint. Oliver had to literally run after her to catch her. He grabbed her elbow and she throws her books at him.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Oliver asks her.

"I'm sorry…I thought you were Marcus" Cynthia told him.

"Why what is wrong Cyn, you can tell me?" Oliver asks her.

"He is what is wrong. What is wrong with all of us? He must be a monster not a man. He is horrible, and I can't wait to get away from him" Cynthia told him.

Oliver grew angry when he saw Marcus walk up to him and Cynthia. She hid her face so he couldn't see her upset. Cynthia held onto his wrist and shook her head no.

"You better listen to her Ollie. Or else I will be force to hurt you in front of her" Marcus smiled at Oliver, and then smiled Cynthia. Finally Marcus walks away from them.

"Don't worry Cynthia, he is just jealous that we have beaten him silly ever since Harry join our team" Oliver smiled.

Cynthia smiled back at Oliver and nodded her head. "Come on we are going to be late for dinner."

For the past couple of days, Oliver only had one thought on his mind. It was the scouts that were coming to check out the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff game. He was sitting in the History of Magic; he couldn't help but fall asleep in the class. If he wasn't slowly falling asleep he was staring at the back of Cynthia's red hair in the class. He didn't know how Cynthia could keep herself awake as they learn some of the most boring things.

"Ollie! Get up, class is over with," Cynthia said, shaking his shoulder.

Oliver slowly got up to see most of the class had cleared out. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Oliver didn't like to let the Professor know that he had fallen asleep in the class.

"I tried too, but you wouldn't get up. I'll meet you at lunch today, I can't walk with you" Cynthia told him.

"Why not?" Oliver asks.

"I'll just see you in lunch, okay" Cynthia smiled at him.

Oliver saw her walk up to a bunch of other students and she started to join in their conversation. Cynthia looks at Oliver and wave for him to leave. Oliver walks to lunch and saw that Brittany and Erica were sitting at the table with George and Fred.

"Hey where is Cynthia?" Brittany asks him.

"She was talking to some other kids about homework or something. She said that she would meet us for lunch" Oliver said.

"Well let's hope so, because we were talking about practice tonight, how about we don't hold it?" George asked.

"Don't hold what?" Cynthia asks.

"The same thing that George and Fred always try to get out of" Erica smiled.

"Oh, well…I'm not going to practice tonight," Cynthia said, sitting next to Erica, and placing her textbooks in front of her.

"Why not?" Fred asks.

"Oh because I have Astronomy homework I need to do. And the only time to do it is tonight. So I will be in the Astronomy tower all night long. Sorry guys," Cynthia gave a half smile.

"But it's the last practice before the scouts" Oliver said.

"Yeah I know Ollie, but this is the only time I can do it. I'm sorry that this star is only visible once a year" Cynthia said.

Everyone came walking through the Fat Lady Portrait and saw Cynthia sleeping at one of the tables with all the Astronomy maps all over. Erica and Brittany look at Cynthia and giggle to themselves, and took some of Cynthia's homework away from her.

"Um…we need someone to carry Cynthia to the dorm room" Erica said.

"We'll do it," Fred said, smiling.

"And then have you hurt her, I think not. Oliver will kill you if she can't play on Saturday. Oliver pick her up and carry her up to the room," Brittany said.

Oliver dropped his equipment on the floor and pick up Cynthia. Oliver look at her, she had a smile across her face. He wonders what she was dreaming at that moment. Erica and Brittany show Oliver the way to their room, and Oliver saw how huge their room was.

"This one is her bed" Brittany pointed to. Oliver could tell because of all the pictures around her bed. He smile as he put her on the bed, she was so peaceful looking. "Thanks Ollie. Well we will see you tomorrow."

Oliver was sitting on his bed; he kept remembering one picture that was the closest to her headrest. It was her and Oliver sitting at the pub, drinking butterbeer, and smiling and laughing. He loves pictures because it always expresses their emotion of that time. He remembers it was after winning a game against the Slytherins. There was another one next to it, and there was snowballs flying around. Cynthia was sitting at the top of a snow pile with Brittany and Erica, the three of them were laughing.

Cynthia woke up in her bed, and saw Erica and Brittany looking at her. "How did I get here?"

"Oh we had a little help. Oliver helps carry you up here to your bed" Erica smiled.

"Oliver did that?" Cynthia asked her.

"Oh yes he did. I think you sound surprise, do you Cynthia?" Brittany asks her.

"It's nothing. Alright come on, I'm starving can we please just go to breakfast?" Cynthia asks her two friends.

Cynthia sat there at the long table in the Great Hall; she could hear everyone chatting around her. But she had to focus; she didn't get to the last practice. Now she was kicking herself in the butt, she really wanted that last practice to make sure she was ready. Cynthia couldn't help but just started at her bowl of oatmeal.

"Hey! Earth to Cynthia!" Brittany beamed.

Cynthia looks at her best friend sitting next to her, and smiles back at her. She then noticed that Oliver came walking into the Great Hall, _he is late_ she thought.

"Come on you need to get ready for the game. Stop staring off at Ollie!" Erica giggled.

Cynthia turn to her friend, her eyes got all wide. Erica noticed that she hit a nerve with Cynthia. She only got this way when either one of them said something she didn't want someone to know. Brittany saw Cynthia's reaction and just smiled at Erica, nodding her head.

"I was not staring off at Ollie" Cynthia whispered to them.

But it was too late the damage was done, because George and Fred heard this and they came up with a brilliant scheme.

Oliver looks over his team, and look at Cynthia. He could see how angry she was at Erica; it had to do with something she said. He wasn't sitting close enough to hear what it was. Today Oliver decided that he needs to sit with his roommates. He knew he was starting to stress out, and he thought hanging out with the guys would make it better.

On Oliver's way to the locker room, he started to notice some of the girls from different houses were standing outside the locker room. He thought they were always here for Harry, but this had Gryffindor colors on and paint. One girl notice Oliver and started to jump up and down.

"Oh my god…he is here" the girl screamed.

Oliver opens his eyes wide in disbelief. He noticed what Scott had meant, that there was a club of girls that adored Oliver. Then they swarm him like a moth to a flame. He felt about fifty different hands touch, pinch and squeeze him. He tried to make his way to the locker room, but it was too much.

"HEY!" a familiar voice screamed at the girls. One by one they slowly step away from Oliver, letting him see Cynthia standing there. "Back off. If you want him so badly you are going to just have to wait until after the game. We need him in intact so he can play today." All the girls lowered their heads and walk away. Cynthia walks up to Oliver and she gave him a high five. "Come on Captain, we've got a game to win" she smiled at him.

Oliver couldn't help but smile back at Cynthia. "You know you just saved my life back there" he said.

Cynthia smiled more and looks him in dead in his eyes, "Well it's okay because one day you will save my life." Oliver stares at Cynthia, noticing that she was still smiling at him. "Well come on," she said linking arms with him. "We need to get dressed."

When ever Oliver had a chance, he would quickly glance over at Cynthia when her attention was turn away from him. Until George and Fred ruin his opportunity, they walked up to Cynthia and said something to her that made her explode with laughter. Cynthia turned to look at Oliver, and he quickly looks at Harry and saw him sitting by himself. Oliver walked up to him and smile, "What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing, I'm just worry that's all" Harry said.

"Don't worry Harry you will do just fine. You always do" Oliver tried to reassure his seeker. Oliver wasn't lying Harry always did well when the Dark Lord wasn't hurting him.

"Yeah but I just don't want to let you or Cynthia down. You both are good friends of mine" Harry said.

"Listen to me Harry, if me or Cynthia don't get picked b the scouts it's not because of you. It's due to the fact either of us has talent" Oliver said.

"I don't have any talent?" Cynthia asks him.

Oliver looks at Cynthia standing behind him, with the others behind her. He quickly tried to change his story, but Cynthia still stood there angry. Until he saw Erica start to smile.

"I can't believe you, you all are going to have fun running two-a-day practice," Oliver told them.

"Erica!" Cynthia shouted at her friend, and hit her in the arm for it.

"OW! I can't help it. You all saw Ollie's face" Erica tried to plead her case. Then she realizes they did the same thing to her. "Hey! No fair!" Then the whole locker room erupted in laughter.


	3. Jealous? I think so

**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading the new chapter. I know I said it takes place during the third book, but some stuff will not be the same. So please no flames. =)**

**Chapter 3: Jealous? I think so.**

Oliver watch as his whole team tackled Harry when he got to the grass of the pitch. He couldn't help but smile, they were celebrating for Harry catching the snitch. This game was truly a team effort in order to beat Hufflepuff. Once Oliver landed, Cynthia ran up to him and hugged him. It hit him like a tidal wave and the two of the fell to the ground. Cynthia couldn't help but laugh some more.

"Cynthia, I didn't expect you to jump me like that," Oliver smile. Cynthia slowly got off of him, and she help pull Oliver up.

"I'm sorry Ollie. I couldn't help it. You are so damn attractive," Cynthia smiled some more. Oliver couldn't tell if Cynthia was being serious. "Besides, it will also help it those girls stay away from you," Cynthia said. Oliver knew that Cynthia was just being her playful self. Then Cynthia turns away from him and to the direction of Brittany and Erica. She then hurried off to join them again.

George and Fred both walk up to Oliver with Harry. "Are you alright Ollie? Cynthia knocks you down pretty hard" Oliver couldn't figure out which one of the twins was talking.

"Yeah I'm fine. Come on let's get into the locker room and talk about this game," Oliver smiled. Oliver then walks to the locker room.

"What's going on George and Fred?" Harry asks.

"Oh don't worry Harry, when it comes time you will be included in our plan" they both smiled at Harry.

Cynthia was sitting there taking off her shin-pads, while Oliver gave his great team speech. Which he always gave after every game if they won or if they lost. Unless they had lost to Slytherin, but that almost never happen anymore since Harry joined the team. As always Harry was getting all the recognition which didn't bother Cynthia, he really was one of the best seekers Hogwarts had in a while. Cynthia had always thought Charlie Weasley was a really great seeker until Harry joins the Quidditch team.

"Thinking about Charlie again aren't you?" Erica whisper.

"Shut it Erica, before I shut it for you" Cynthia snapped back. Sometimes Cynthia wished her friends didn't have such big mouths. Because as soon as Cynthia finished warning Erica, George and Fred had smiles grow across their face.

"YOU HAD A CRUSH ON CHARLIE WEASLEY!" they both shouted on the top of their lungs.

All Cynthia could do was brighten up her face with embarrassment. Everyone in the locker just look at Cynthia. She could see it in Oliver's face there was a bit of disappoint. Oliver had always tried to model himself after Charlie; he thought Charlie was a great captain. But to find out Cynthia had a crush on him this whole time, broke his heart.

"I'm never going to live this down. Thank you Erica" Cynthia said. She slammed her shin-pads and the rest of her gear into her locker and storm out of the locker room. She couldn't bear to look at Oliver's face anymore. Even though he thought he was slick, she could tell he was hurt.

The next day Cynthia was sitting in Charms class. She was partner up with Jennifer James another 7th year girl from the Gryffindor house. Jennifer wasn't expel from making the Love Potion in class. She had failed at making it so Professor Dumbledore didn't see why he would punish her. Cynthia looks over at Oliver who was partnered up Scott his roommate.

"You know Cynthia…you and Oliver were really great at the game. I'm sure that the scouts will pick you guys" Jennifer said.

"Thanks Jen. But I don't want to be over confident. I would be upset if I didn't get pick" Cynthia smiled back at her.

"Well I hope you and Oliver end up on the same team, I think that would amaze. I mean the two of you are such great friends and excellent at Quidditch" Jennifer told her.

"Me and Oliver? I don't think we will end up together. You know with my luck" Cynthia said.

Oliver couldn't help but look at Cynthia and Jennifer every five seconds. Scott had tap Oliver on the shoulder.

"Is there something wrong with you and Cynthia?" Scott asks.

"No there is nothing wrong with us. She was angry on Saturday, and she hadn't spoken to anyone" Oliver said. He wasn't going to tell Scott why she was so angry. Oliver had wanted to talk to her, but he thought he would give some space for a while.

"Why is she angry? You guys won on Saturday" Scott said.

"Girl issues" Oliver decided it was the best answer. Then Oliver saw Roger Davies the captain of the Ravenclaw team walk up to Cynthia and Jennifer. "What does he want to talk to them about?"

"I don't know" Scott said.

Oliver could see both Jennifer and Cynthia laugh and Roger said something to Cynthia that made her blush. Finally the class was over, and Oliver rushed over to Cynthia and Jennifer. They both were still at their desk. Scott was still at his desk, and slowly making it over to them.

"What's up Oliver?" Jennifer noticed him first.

"Nothing…I saw that Davies talked to you. I was wondering what that was all about." Oliver asks them.

"Did he ask Cynthia to the ball?" Scott asks, he finally caught up to Oliver.

Cynthia laugh at them, "No he didn't ask me to the ball. I can't believe you are worried about that thing. The ball isn't until after Christmas break. No one is worrying about it."

"Well then why was he over here?" Oliver asked.

"Because he and Cynthia are in Astronomy, he was asking for her to tutor him in Astronomy and Charms," Jennifer told them.

Cynthia was sitting in the back corner of the common room. She didn't want to be around any people because slowly people were finding out that Cynthia had a crush on Charlie. Only a handful of people knew who Charlie was, but it was getting to the point where she didn't want to show her face. Cynthia kept staring blankly at her parchment she couldn't think of anything to write and Oliver's face kept popping in her head. _Why should I care what Oliver thinks, it's not like he actually likes me or anything. I heard him tell Scott, I'm just his friend that is it_. She just put her head down and hopes that the day would go by without anyone else noticing her back here.

Oliver walked into the common room with Scott and Justin his other roommate. "Can you believe it? I never would have thought Cynthia would have ever had a crush on Charlie."

Most of the sixth and seventh year Gryffindor boys ask Oliver if the rumors were true. Oliver didn't want to answer any of their questions, so he directed them to George and Fred who would be happy to answer the questions. It wasn't until Oliver took his first step on the stairs that he saw Cynthia sitting in the back of the common room. He then look at his friends, "Alright…I am going to wait down here to see if I can run into Cynthia and talk to her. I will catch you guys later."

Both boys wished him luck, and Oliver headed towards the back corner. Before he had reach Cynthia, "If you have come to make fun of me, now is not the time Wood."

Wood, Cynthia had only called him that when she was mad at him. She like the rest of the Quidditch team was the only people to call him Oliver. Oliver had actually preferred when Cynthia called him Oliver. "No…I just came here to tell you that if you don't go out in public, they are just going to keep talking about you."

"Really? You don't think I don't know that Oliver. I do know that. In fact, I am so much of a coward I do not want to go out there and tell them about how I used to fantasize about Charlie Weasley. From him to stop playing Quidditch and noticed me one of his brothers friend. But it never happen, and I got over it," Cynthia said. Cynthia slammed her Potions book shut and went to get out of the chair. Oliver just pushes her back down. "Oliver…"

"Listen to me; I am not going to let your storm off angry again. You are one of my closest friends, and I don't want to see you all upset and hurt." "Oliver…" "You aren't listening to me, I said shut it." Oliver stares at Cynthia's dark green eyes, and couldn't help but gets lose in the sea of emerald. Cynthia look away from Oliver, but Oliver touch her chin so she would look back at him. "Why Charlie?"

"Why not Charlie?" Cynthia asks.

"Come on Cynthia you know what I am asking you?" Oliver asks her. Oliver saw her bit her bottom lip. He knew that she was trying to figure out an answer for him. "Why did Charlie have you heart?"

"He didn't have my heart Oliver. I just like him, and I couldn't tell him how I felt. He was the boy that had everything, he had the grades, and he had Quidditch. Why would he want to go out with someone like me? Besides why do you care so much? It's not like you like me or anything."

Once again, Oliver was staring into Cynthia's green eyes. He couldn't help it but stare into them, and then an idea came to him. While he was this close to Cynthia why not try something out. He leaned into her, and slowly his lips touch hers. As he kissed her, he noticed that she was kissing him back. Her books fell out of her lap, and she wrapped her arms around him. Their kiss started to become intense when Cynthia pulled away from him, and slapped him across the face.

"Don't ever talk to me again Oliver Wood!" Cynthia yelled at him. Then Cynthia grabbed her books and ran up the staircase. Oliver was left kneeling on the floor he was rubbing his cheek where Cynthia had slap him. He couldn't believe she could hit him so hard. He couldn't believe that he just kissed her like that. He couldn't believe that was probably the best kiss he's ever had, and he has kissed a lot of girls. _What am I going to do_?

Cynthia look around in her dorm room, and saw it was empty. She leaned against her door as she slowly sank to the ground sobbing. _I can't believe him. Why did he do something like that? Playing with me, and my emotions. I thought Oliver was my best friend, but he is just like everyone else._


	4. You did what!

**A/N: Here is Chapter four, I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 4: You did what!**

Oliver saw Erica and Brittany walk by him and he had to speak to them before they got to Cynthia first. "Erica! Brittany!" he called out to them. They both saw him and the common room and walk to him.

"What's up Ollie?" Erica asks.

"Why are you here hiding?" Brittany asks.

Oliver was happy that they didn't know yet. He looks at both of them and sigh, "I did something stupid. And I figure I should let you know first before you hear it from Cynthia."

"What did you do?" Erica asks, her voice started to sound angry.

"Do we have to get the Weasley twins on you?" Brittany smiles a vicious smile.

"No I don't think so. I think I really did it. I was sitting here talking to her and I don't know what came over me but I decided to kiss her," Oliver told them.

"YOU KISSED HER!" both girls shouted.

"Yeah," he whispered.

Both girls look at each other, and tried to figure out something to do. They both look back at Oliver. "Well what happen when you kissed her?" Erica asks.

Oliver could see that they weren't as angry as he thought they would be. "Well she slapped me across the face. And most likely ran to her room, where I can't get there to talk to her."

"She slapped you?" Erica looked confused.

"Yeah" he whispered again.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would she slap you? She is…like in love with you" Brittany said. Then she realized what she said and regretted.

Oliver looks at Brittany and she wouldn't look at him. Then he turned to look at Erica and she was looking at the ground. They both avoided eye contact with their captain. "Are you serious?"

"No. Brittany takes it back. She was lying" Erica said.

"She loves me?" Oliver asks.

"No, she is still in love with Charlie" Brittany desperately tried to lie.

"You both are lying" Oliver said. They both couldn't look Oliver in the face, and they both were biting their bottom lip. "How long?"

"Since your first year, once she learned your name from the Sorting Hat," Erica told him.

"That long. Why hasn't she…"

"Because she realize she was just another girl in your fan club. That you would never notice her. Then she heard you the other day talking to Scott. You consider her your best friend, never could be a girlfriend," Brittany explained.

Oliver had been sitting in the same chair Cynthia had been. He then slouches back in the chair when Brittany repeated what Oliver did say to Scott. As he was slouching back he could still smell the lilac scent in the chair.

"Oliver she had every right to slap you. Especially if you are only going to play with her emotions. Do you love her Oliver?"

Oliver looks at her two best friends. Even then, he didn't know that answer. _Do I love her, can it be possible_? He thought more and more to himself. He didn't know the answer. Finally he said, "I don't know."

Both Erica and Brittany look like they heard the worst news in the world. They both were completely saddened. "Well Oliver until you do know. I think it would be best never to talk to her again about the kiss," Brittany said. "Yeah Ollie, she'll forgive you. But just stay away from her until you figure it out," Erica said.

Erica and Brittany walked away from Oliver. They headed up the stairs to their dorm room. They saw that Cynthia was already in bed, and that their other roommates still weren't in. Both of them decided to wake her up.

"Cynthia wake up. We know you can hear us. We know you are awake" Erica said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Cynthia asks.

"We've spoken to Oliver. We know," Brittany said.

Cynthia sat up in her bed, seeing both Brittany and Erica sitting at the edge of her bed. She forced a smile on her face, "At least he kissed me."

Erica and Brittany both giggled. Erica started first, "See you should be happy. You got to kiss the man every other girl in Hogwarts wishes she could kiss." "Yeah I mean I think everyone else is so jealous of you right now." Brittany finished. Cynthia couldn't help but chuckle a little; they were trying to make her feel better. Then both Brittany and Erica looked at each other and grinned. "Is he a good kisser?" they asked.

"Yes. He is amazing. I totally forgot about everything I was trying to do. And just focus on him. His lips are perfect and he holds you the way you see in muggle movies. It was just so perfect," Cynthia sighed. Then all the girls erupted in a fit of laughter.


	5. The Plan

**A/N: The story will only get interesting for now on.**

**Chapter 5: The plan**

Cynthia and Oliver hadn't spoken much since their kiss in the common room. Erica and Brittany were really surprised that Oliver took their advice and stayed away from Cynthia. It must have been really hard for him since he shared all of his classes with her. Erica and Brittany didn't know since they were sixth years.

In Quidditch practice they barely said two words to each other. The team became very worried for the two of them. It was basically unnatural for them not to talk to each other. Cynthia sat silently in the locker room when Oliver was giving his speech about practice, and Oliver never sneak a glance at Cynthia during practice like he used to.

This fight continues for two weeks. Two long weeks of silence until Brittany, Erica, George and Fred decided it was enough. They need to make the two of them talk again or to fall in love. Something needs to be done.

"So does anyone have _any _ideas?" George asks.

"Well no. That is why we are here. Something needs to be done. Cynthia just comes back to the room like zombie most of the time. She has fallen asleep crying for the past couple of nights," Erica said.

"Yeah…when we told Oliver he needs to make up his mind, I didn't think it was going to take this long. Why do boys have to be so difficult?" Brittany whined.

"We aren't difficult. We have told you plenty of times how much we care for you two" Fred said.

"Well you guys aren't. But Oliver is definitely being difficult. I mean tell her already that you are in love with her," Erica said.

"Maybe we have to show it to him that he loves her" George said.

Everyone look at George and they saw his smile grow across his face. They couldn't understand what he meant. Then he motion for everyone to crowd in and he told them his plan.

Cynthia was sitting on the couch doing some Potions work. Potions were not as much fun without Oliver sitting there next to her. Since he moved his seat and she got stuck sitting next to Flint. It was miserable, how could Oliver do that to her. For the past two weeks Flint had been making Cynthia miserable. Cynthia had to keep her mouth shut because she didn't want to lose points for the Gryffindor's.

-Flash-

Cynthia was sitting in double Potions, and she tried not to look at Oliver. It meant she would have to look in the same direction as Flint, and she was doing everything in her power to keep quiet. Flint this time kept making kissing sounds at Cynthia, and she couldn't and wouldn't look at him. As she was trying to do her potion in her cauldron and Flint knocked into her cauldron. Her potion spilt onto the floor, she couldn't believe it.

"Try it again" Flint smiled.

"Miss Annabel! Gryffindor will lose 35 points, clean up your mess," Professor Snape told her.

"Yes Professor Snape. I am sorry," Cynthia sighed; she didn't make any eye contact with Snape.

-End-

Cynthia stops remembering that horrible memory. She decided she wanted to talk to Oliver again; she couldn't stand another Potions class with Flint. When she heard the portrait open she stops what she was doing and looks in that direction. It turned out to be George and Erica walking through the portrait.

"Hey guys!" Cynthia waved at them.

"Hey Cyn" both of them said walking over to her. "So we heard something interesting" Erica smiled.

"What did you hear?" Cynthia asks.

"Well we heard that Roger Davies wants to ask you to the ball after Christmas break," George smiled at him.

"Really?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah, I heard it from Roger's mouth earlier," Erica explained.

"Me and Roger?" Cynthia questions them.

"Yeah, they heard that Oliver won't ask you so they are looking for you to ask you" George said.

"Should I go with him?" Cynthia asks them.

"I think you should go with Roger," George said again. Erica nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright then, I'll see Roger tonight in Astronomy. I will talk to him there," Cynthia smiled.

Both Erica and George smiled at each other. Cynthia grabbed her potions books and headed for the stairs to get her Astronomy books. Erica smiled more at George and when Cynthia was up the stairs they gave each other a high five.

Oliver was sitting in the library knowing Cynthia would be studying in the common room for Potions. But she would be leaving soon for Astronomy. Oliver then saw Brittany and Fred walk up to him.

"Hey Oliver did you hear the news?" Fred asks.

"No I haven't. What news? Did Harry get hurt again?" Oliver just kept asking questions to Fred.

"No, it doesn't have to do with Harry. It has to deal with Cynthia. She got a date to the ball. She is going with Roger Davies," Brittany said carefully.

Oliver dropped his quill, and look at the two of them. "Roger Davies?"

"Yeah…why are you looking at us like that?" Brittany asks.

"Cynthia Annabel, my chaser is going with Roger Davies to the dance?" Oliver asks.

Brittany looks at Fred, who was staring at Brittany. Why was it so hard for him to understand? Brittany and Fred both turn their attention to Oliver.

"Yes Ollie. Cynthia said yes to Roger," Fred said.

"But why?" Oliver asks.

"Because you are avoiding her like the plague. So Roger found an opportunity to ask Cynthia" Brittany explained.

Oliver rose out of his seat and tried to find his stuff. He was going to look for Cynthia and ask her personally.

"Where are you going Ollie?" Fred asks.

"To find Cynthia," Oliver said.

"Too late. She is at Astronomy right now. We saw her walking with Davies. It ends up they have the same class together," Brittany said.

Oliver fell back in his seat defeated. He didn't know what to say or do. He couldn't believe it had only been two weeks since he found out that Cynthia was in love with him and she was with Davies.

Cynthia was looking through her telescope at the stars to make charts. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and she turn to the person. It happens to be Roger Davies. She couldn't help but smile at him, he had messy brown hair. It so happen to because he just had Quidditch practice.

"Yes Roger?" Cynthia asks him.

"Well seeing and hearing that Oliver hasn't asked to the dance. I was wondering if we could go to the dance together. And be your boyfriend," Roger said.

"Wow, risky move," she smiled. Roger looks down at the ground. "Yes to both questions."

Roger look back Cynthia and had a huge grin on his face. "Alright! This is exciting. Forever I thought you and Wood would end up together."

"Yeah you and everyone else" Cynthia said back to him.


	6. The Fight

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I don't own H.P. =(**

**Chapter 6: The fight**

Cynthia couldn't help but sneak quick glances at Roger for the rest of Astronomy. She didn't think it was possible for someone else to like her. Especially since Oliver treated her like she was plague victim, not to be touched or talk to. Everyone around Hogwarts probably knew that they were fighting. This was the reason why Roger had asked her out, and asks to her to the dance. She couldn't help but smile to that fact, he ask her. When class was finished, Roger had walk up to Cynthia.

"Do you mind if I walk you back to your tower?" Roger asks.

"Um, no I don't mind" Cynthia couldn't help but blush.

Roger took the books from Cynthia's hands and held them for her as they walk to the Gryffindor tower. On the way they talked about Quidditch, and how their seventh year was going. Then they stopped at the Fat Lady Portrait, Roget continue to hold onto Cynthia's book.

"Listen after my game against Slytherin, I was thinking maybe we should go to Hogsmeade" Roger suggested.

"Okay that sounds fine" Cynthia smiled.

Roger then gave Cynthia back her books, and smile some more. "Um, you will be cheering for me right?"

"Of course I will. Why would I want to cheer for Slytherin? Blah!" Cynthia made a face like she was disgusted. Roger laughed at the face Cynthia made. "Besides what kind of a girlfriend would I be, if I didn't cheer for you?"

Roger then lean in and kissed Cynthia on the cheek causing her to blush badly. "Good night, I will see you in the morning for breakfast," Roger said. "Night," Cynthia said, watching Roger walk away.

"Slippery soap" Cynthia whispered to the Fat Lady, and she swing open. Cynthia walks through the hole in the wall, only to see Oliver sitting on her favorite couch. He didn't look as happy as she had just been.

"Roger Davies!" he immediately screamed at her.

Cynthia felt attacked, and didn't know what to do so she whispers, "Yes."

"Roger Davies captain of the Ravenclaw, seriously?" Oliver was now standing between her and the stairs.

"Yes, Oliver, he asked me out" Cynthia said.

Oliver looks at her, and did a double take. "What?!"

Cynthia then realized that he didn't know that they were now dating. He only knew that they were going to the dance together. _Crap_! "Listen Oliver, you have no reason to be angry with me" Cynthia started to said.

"Are you kidding me?" Oliver asks her.

"Kidding you, no I am not. You have been avoiding me like I have the plague Oliver. You won't speak to me anymore. You won't look at me, and you can't stand to be in the same room as me. And I can date whoever I want to" Cynthia started to get defensive.

"I've only been avoiding you because Brittany and Erica told me that you love me" Oliver said. That is when Oliver realized he shouldn't have told her about that.

"They told you what?" Cynthia stood there sighing.

"They told me that you love me" Oliver repeated again.

Cynthia just looks away and chuckled to herself. "Well isn't that great! I am so glad I thought I could trust my best friends." Oliver looks at her, while she tried to think of something else to say. "Well it doesn't matter Oliver, it doesn't matter that you know I love you. It's not going to change that fact I heard you and Scott in the hallway about me. I'm always going to just be your best friend. So it shouldn't matter to you who I date."

Oliver stood there, looking defeated. _How did she even know about what him and Scott talk about?_ "How did you know?" Oliver took a chance and asked her.

"One of the nights the girl's bathroom was broken, so I went to yours. And when the door…" "Was lock. You were in there?" "Yes Oliver I was there. I heard you. So you aren't even going to the dance, why does it matter to you?"

"Because…" Oliver started then stops.

"What Oliver? Are you now going to tell me that you love me, because it's late" Cynthia said, she was still very angry at him.

"Cynthia…"

"What Oliver?" Then there was only silence between them. So Cynthia didn't want to hear it, so she went to walk away from him. But he grabbed her wrist and she stop.

"Please don't leave angry" Oliver begged her.

"What do you want me to do? How do you think you are going to be able to calm me down? You attacked me first." Cynthia told him. She slowly looks at his face.

"Please…" Oliver said, licking his lips. Cynthia took a deep breath, and looks right in his light brown eyes. "You are right, even though it is too late, I love you Cynthia. I have always loved you, and now it's too late."

She wanted to melt right there, melt right in his arms. He touches her chin again, like he did two weeks ago. Instead of kissing her again on the lips like Cynthia had hoped, Oliver kissed her on the cheek.

"Cynthia please I hope you will be happy with him. I only wish that I made my move sooner," Oliver said, letting go of her wrist.

"Oliver…I don't want you to be angry with me. Please you are my closest friend," Cynthia said, she was searching for him to give her a slight hope.

"I don't think we can be friends anymore." Oliver said. He quickly glances at her, and saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"Why?" Cynthia asks him.

"Because I can't and won't compete against Roger for you. And if I can't…" Oliver said.

"Oliver you are not being fair," Cynthia said. Cynthia tried to get a look in his light brown eyes. But he wouldn't look at her anymore. "Fine Oliver is that way. I can't believe you are going to not be my friend of Roger, but whatever." Cynthia then walked away from Oliver and went upstairs. Oliver looks at the embers dying in the fire. He then kicks the couch and walk up the stairs.


	7. Friends No More

**A/N: The chapters are going to start to get a bit longer. Enjoy! =)**

**Chapter 7: Friends no more**.

Cynthia sat at the Great Hall for breakfast. Erica and Brittany were chattering away about how Roger asks her out.

"Oh my god, seriously you are going out with Davies?" Erica was so excited.

"Yes, we are dating. It was official as of last night" Cynthia said. She kept an eye out at the entrance. Hoping she would see Oliver walk in.

"Does Oliver know yet? Is that why you are looking for him?" Brittany asks her.

"No. He knows already. We had a screaming match downstairs in the common room. I am surprised no one heard us" Cynthia said.

"What did you two fight about?" Erica asks her.

"Me and Roger, now we aren't speaking anymore, we aren't even friends. Now this is going to be interesting" Cynthia said.

Both Erica and Brittany saw Oliver walk in with Scott and Justin. Cynthia then walks out of the Great Hall. Erica and Brittany walk up to Oliver.

"What the hell?" Erica shouted at him.

"Seriously!" Brittany shouted.

They both were loud enough that everyone in the Great Hall was staring at them. Oliver grabbed both them by their elbow and led them out of the Great Hall.

"I guess she told you" Oliver said. They both nodded their heads. "Well I took your advice and now she is gone. I can't have her, she is with Roger."

Erica look at him, "We didn't say wait two weeks. We said wait until you knew if you loved her or not."

Brittany shook her head in disbelief, "And she isn't gone. Roger Davies isn't you. She isn't in love with Davies."

"Well…now she is. I'm not going to ever be with me. Once again I think I broke her heart" Oliver said.

Erica then looks at Brittany. Then she looks back at Oliver. "Don't worry. We will help you. If you end up being petty with her, she'll never forgive you."

Oliver look at the both of them, he was biting his bottom lip.

"You already acted petty didn't you?" Erica asks him.

"Oh my god, Oliver what did you do?" Brittany questioned him.

"I said if she was going to be with Davies then there was no way we would be friends" Oliver told them.

"Way to act mature there Wood. No wonder why I am dating her now. And you are just watching on the sidelines" Roger told him.

Oliver turns around and saw Roger standing there. Oliver made his hands into a fist. Oliver could see Roger smirking at him.

"Well don't worry Roger, she won't be with you for much longer" Oliver said.

"You see that is where you are wrong Oliver. You know the two of you aren't friends anymore. So who will she believe? Me or you?" Roger said.

Roger then walks past Erica and Brittany saying hello to them.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asks him.

"To go to the Fat Lady, I'm walking Cynthia to Divinations. See you later in Charms, Wood" Roger said.

Oliver finally let his fist go when Roger was out of sight. And he turned to look at Brittany and Erica. "Well it is a lost cause. I'll never get my dream girl," Oliver said. He then walked back into the Great Hall to breakfast.

Erica and Brittany both look at each other. They definitely need to find the Weasley twins and Harry. They had a feeling that they were going to lose a chaser by the end of the week. They need to meet to make this situation back to normal.

Cynthia sat in Charms with Jennifer and every once in a while saw Roger wink at her. Jennifer couldn't help but notice.

"So you and Roger?" Jennifer asks.

"Yeah…he asked me out last night. I still can't believe it. It still seems like I was dreaming" Cynthia said.

"So what about you and Wood?" Jennifer asks.

Cynthia looks at Jennifer, then she glance over at Oliver. "Wood and I are no longer friends."

"Seriously?" Jennifer asks.

"Yeah seriously," Cynthia sighed. She was already getting tired of answering that question.

Jennifer look at Cynthia, she saw that she wasn't really happy when she answer that question. Jennifer like everyone else knows that Cynthia and Oliver were the best of friends since first year. She always thought that Cynthia and Oliver would just end up dating, since Oliver didn't show much interested in girls, except for the few he dated. Jennifer saw that Cynthia didn't look or speak to Oliver in class like she would usually.

"Hey Wood" Jennifer smiled.

"So she told you huh?" Oliver sounded angry.

"Yeah listen, I really thought you and Cynthia were like secretly a couple. She like adored you to death, what the hell happen?" Jennifer asks him.

"Nothing, Roger just asks her first that's all" Oliver said. Oliver then thought to himself, a way to get Cynthia back was to ask someone out like one of her friends. Oliver then smiled at Jennifer. "Jennifer, do you have a date to the ball?"

Jennifer look back at Oliver a little confused, and shook her head no. "Well would you like to be mine?"

Jennifer stood there she was unsure. She had always had a crush on Oliver Wood, but so did everyone else. Now Cynthia and Oliver had been fighting, and she didn't want to get in the middle of it. But going with Oliver would be the highest point in her Hogwarts experience.

"Alright I'll go with you" Jennifer said. "But Wood if you are just using me to get back at Cynthia, I swear to you I won't forgive you."

Then Jennifer walk away from Oliver, she went to go and talk to some other seventh year Gryffindor girls. Scott walks up to Oliver and he patted him on the back.

"You are totally using her aren't you?" Scott asks him.

Oliver looked at his friend, and shook his head, "I have no idea what you mean."

Cynthia was sitting on her favorite couch in the common room, when she saw Jennifer and her friends come walking through the portrait. They were talking about Oliver and how he asks her out to the dance. All of them stop talking when they saw Cynthia sitting on the couch.

"Hello Cynthia" Jennifer said.

"Hey everyone" Cynthia said, looking at the group. Cynthia then focuses her attention on Jennifer, "He asked you out Jen?"

Jennifer stood her ground and answered, "Yes he did, right after Charms today."

"Oh…" Cynthia said.

"Why do you care, we heard you and Wood aren't even friends anymore" Penelope said. She was standing next to Jennifer, with long curly black hair. Cynthia thought Penelope was annoying as hell, but she didn't want to start anything.

"I don't care. I was just asking. Me and Jennifer don't have anything wrong with each other" Cynthia said.

"Well actually…" Jennifer started. "Actually what?" Cynthia asks her back. "Well in order for Wood to ask me out to be his girlfriend, I won't be friends with you anymore." Jennifer told her.

"What are you serious?" Cynthia looks at her shocked.

"Well yeah, see you got your Quidditch captain. And I am hoping to snag Wood. So if I stop being friends with you, he'll see I'm loyal to him and ask me to be his girlfriend," Jennifer smiled.

Cynthia stared into the fireplace; she knew this wasn't Jennifer talking to her. This sounded more like Penelope. "Alright thanks for telling me to my face."

Then Jennifer and her friends walk up the stairs to their room. Once Cynthia knew she was alone in the common room she started to cry. She didn't expect to lose all her friends. Harry then came in the common room and Cynthia tried to find the fact she had been crying.

"Cynthia?" Harry asks.

"Yeah Harry," Cynthia answered him.

"Are you okay?" Harry asks her.

By this time Oliver was walking down the stairs from his dorm room, and overheard Cynthia and Harry talking. He didn't know what to do, so he stayed on the stairs out of sight to listen.

"No Harry I am not okay. First off, I am losing everyone I thought was my friend. I lost Wood because I'm now dating Davies. Jennifer doesn't want to be my friend anymore because she is hoping Wood will ask her out someday. And I'm going to have to quit the team because I don't want you guys to choose between me and Wood." Cynthia told everything to Harry.

"Well I don't think you should quit the team" Harry said.

"I know Harry. This whole situation should have never happen. Maybe if I had just told Wood how I felt for him instead of doing the impossible just acting like one of his guy friends. Finding how I truly felt for him. But I can't just stop dating Roger now because Wood knew this whole entire time I was in love with him and said nothing to me. But its okay for him to kiss me and then its okay for him to ask who I thought was my friend to the dance.

"I just don't know what to do anymore Harry. Erica, Brittany, George and Fred get involved everything seemed to end up ten times worse. I know they were the ones that ask Roger what he thought about me. And eventually lead him to ask me out."

Oliver stood on the stairs; he couldn't believe everything he was hearing. His team was behind this whole thing from the beginning. Playing him and Cynthia like fools.

"And the worse part of it is, I said yes to Roger. Wood wouldn't speak to me, he wouldn't sit anywhere near me. I must be a bad kisser, because here I am exposing myself to you Harry. You have enough problems of you own."

"Don't worry Cynthia. It is nice to take a break from being me and talk about real life you know?" Harry told her.

"Trust me Harry, I am probably the only person in the universe who wishes nothing but the best for you and who isn't jealous of you and your frame" Cynthia said looking at his scar.

"Well I am glad to know that I'm not the only one who feels that way" Harry smiled at her.

Cynthia smiled back at Harry and playfully punches him in his arm. "I'm glad I can always count on you Harry."

"Hey up until now, I could always get you to talk my way out of any practice. Looks like I am going to have to do it myself," Harry giggled.

Cynthia giggled also. "Well trust me Harry; you have no problem on your account getting out of practice, especially if the Dark Lord is around."

Oliver stood on the stairs for a bit longer, he then saw Harry walk back out of the common room through the portrait. Cynthia was still sitting on the couch and she continues to work on her Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin had a lot of work for the seventh years for the N.E.W.T.S. and Cynthia was one of the top students for Gryffindor. Oliver debated to go down the stairs or not, finally he did. Cynthia looks over at Oliver at the bottom of the stairs. She then turned her attention back to her homework.

"Cynthia…" Oliver said.

"Please Wood, don't talk to me. I have tons of homework to do," Cynthia said, not taking her eyes off of her homework.

"Cynthia…" Oliver said. "Listen Wood, I give you the common room just like everything else. For now on I will study only in my room and the library. Please just leave me alone, I don't want to start another fight or help spread more rumors."

Cynthia grabbed all of her stuff and headed for the stairs until she saw Oliver was still standing there. So she turned around and walk out of the common room. Oliver was left in the common room alone; he didn't know what to do or to say anymore.


	8. Slytherin v Ravenclaw

**A/N: Here is Chapter 8, read and review please. Also, I don't own HP. Even though I wish I did. **

**Chapter 8 Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw**

Oliver was at the pitch that night, he had occasion to sneak out of Hogwarts to go to the pitch. It helps him clear his head and only think about Quidditch. But he couldn't help but think of Cynthia and what she told Harry. She was going to be quitting the Quidditch team because she didn't want to deal with the drama between them anymore. Oliver whistle for his broom and it came to him. He climb on it and started to fly around, he was trying to clear his head. Once again, he thought about Cynthia and how they had became friends.

-Flash-

Cynthia was sitting in Potions, and she was trying to put her potion together. When Marcus Flint came by and switches one of her ingredients, causing her potion to start foaming dark blue. Oliver watched as Professor Snape, made an example out of Cynthia and take points away from Gryffindor.

Oliver had walked up to her after potions was done. "I saw what Flint did," Oliver told her.

"Yeah well, Snape will apparently never see it since Flint is one of his golden boys" Cynthia shrugged it off.

"Hi I'm Oliver Wood," he smiled.

"I'm Cynthia Annabel. Though I'm sure you heard Snape scream it enough today at me" Cynthia sighed.

"Don't worry, the day will get better" Oliver said.

"I guess. This definitely has to be the low point of the day right? I mean it can only go up from here" Cynthia smiled. "You're last name is Wood right?"

"Yeah" Oliver smiled.

"Are you related to Jacob Wood?" Cynthia asks him.

"How do you know my brother?"Oliver asks her.

"Well he is like one of the greatest players for Team Scotland" Cynthia smiled.

"You love Quidditch?" Oliver asks her.

"Yes, I can't wait to try out for the team here. I heard Charlie Weasley is captain. He is supposed to be amazing" Cynthia smiled.

"Well I am trying out also, what position?"

"Chaser. You?" "Keeper. You know if you want to practice we can some time." "Really! That sounds amazing! You think we would be able to practice even though we are first?"

"Yeah my brother spoke to Charlie. He said I could practice with anytime I wanted to. So you can join us" Oliver beamed.

"Oh wow! That is so cool. Did I mention to you yet that you are my hero?"

-End Flash-

Oliver started to regret everything he did. Cynthia kept her word to him. She would only be found in her room or the library when not in class. If she was in the library, Roger Davies would be with her at all times. So Oliver stayed away, it was for the best. When it came time to practice for Quidditch, Cynthia would speak to everything but Oliver.

Oliver kept everyone after Quidditch practice he told them he needed to talk to them. Oliver stood in front of his team, and look at them.

"Listen I know a lot has happen between the Hufflepuff win and now. Our team morale is down and I would love to change that," Oliver kept his light brown eyes focused on Cynthia. "So please understand me when I say this I don't want to lose anyone on this team. I would rather give up being captain."

"Wood please…" Cynthia said.

"I'm serious Cynthia. We need you as a chaser. If you leave the morale won't change, everyone will miss you, including me." Oliver told her, he saw look away.

Cynthia sighed and looks back at Oliver. She sighed once more and then gave a forced smile. "Alright I will stay!"

Oliver had Jennifer sit next to him in all the classes they had together. Oliver was regretting asking Jennifer to the dance, she was now always around him.

"So Oliver I was thinking that you should dress in the same color as my dress" Jennifer told him.

They were sitting in Herbology together, and Oliver was trying to pay attention and take some notes. He just looks at her talking, that was all Jennifer seem to do was talk. How did Cynthia handle sitting next to Jennifer all the time in classes.

"Why I'm just going to wear a tux isn't that good enough?" Oliver asks her.

"No Oliver…" "Don't call me Oliver."

Jennifer stop talking and she look at him, he had a stern face on. He wasn't happy that she obvisiously called him Oliver. Oliver only allowed certain people to call him Oliver. The Quidditch team, because George and Fred would always rag on him so he allowed them to call him Oliver. When Cynthia called him Oliver, it made his name special just like when his parents or brother call him since Cynthia was more like family. That was it…and Jennifer just realized.

"Why not Cynthia was able to call you Oliver with no problem?" Jennifer asks him.

"No one calls me Oliver anymore," Oliver said.

"Well I'm going to call you Oliver, if you accept me to go to the dance with you. We need to be on a first name bases." Jennifer told him.

"Well then I guess we aren't going together anymore to the dance" Oliver snapped back at her.

Cynthia looks up from her Herbology text when she heard Jennifer start to cry. A little smile came across her face and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Miss James is everything alright?" Professor Sprout asks her.

"No my life is ruin!" she cried some more.

It wasn't just Cynthia giggling to herself, some of the boys started to laugh. Oliver look behind him and he couldn't help but laugh with Cynthia. The next thing the Herbology class knew they were all laughing at Jennifer.

"Class! Please stop laughing at Miss James please!" Professor Sprout begged her class.

That Saturday, Cynthia sat with Erica and Brittany in the Great Hall for breakfast. They were laughing at the story Cynthia was telling them about Herbology and Jennifer's cry-fest.

"Are you serious? In the middle of Herbology? What did Professor Sprout do?" Erica asked.

"Yeah I'm very serious. Apparently Wood told her, he won't go to the dance with her anymore" Cynthia said, she was unsure herself.

"She must have done something really horrible to make Oliver snap like that" Brittany said.

"I don't know. They were sitting next to each other like always and the next thing I know Jennifer started to cry like her life is going to end" Cynthia said.

Then Erica and Brittany saw Roger walk up to Cynthia with a smirk on his face. He put his finger on his lips to let them know he wanted it a surprised. He then kissed her cheek. "Hey beautiful."

"Hello Roger" Cynthia said.

"Well I'm off to my locker room. I'll see you after the game?"He asked her.

"Yeah! I'll…I mean we'll be cheering for you all" Cynthia smiled.

Roger then leans down and kissed her on the lips and he pinched her cheek. "See you after."

The three girls were sitting in the bleachers when it decided to pour. There went the chance that they would go to Hogsmeade before it started to rain. The rain wasn't letting up and they were having a hard time trying to keep track of the players. They couldn't understand how Lee saw the game and was able to announce it.

Roger flew over the girls when he tried to avoid the bludger. He winked at Cynthia and return back to the game.

"It seems like Davies wanted to take a little break to say hi to his girlfriend Cynthia. He apparently thinks the game doesn't matter to him," Lee said.

Oliver saw Cynthia turn and giggle at Erica and Brittany. She couldn't believe he just did that.

"Show off!" Scott yelled at Oliver. Scott then pats Oliver on the back. "Don't worry, she'll tired of him and come back to you."

"Well I don't know about that," Oliver said.

"Dude Scott is totally true. I mean he is showing her all his moves now, he'll have nothing more left in a week" Justin said.

"If you guys say so" Oliver said. He couldn't help but look at Cynthia, Erica and Brittany as they cheered and jump for Roger Davies.

Ravenclaw won by a very thin line. Roger flew up to Cynthia after the game and let her climb on the back of his broom. Cynthia held on tight to Roger as he flew around the pitch.

"And Roger Davies decided to take his new girlfriend on his victory lap" Lee cheered in the microphone. They then stop by the goal post; Roger turned to her and made out with Cynthia. "And it looks like he was able to get a victory kiss from Cynthia Annabel!"

There were cheers and Oliver looked at Erica and Brittany. They both look at him sad; they then walked up to her.

"Don't worry Ollie. She hasn't mentioned anything about the two of them" Brittany said.

"Yeah, when you two are in the same room for more than two seconds all she talks about is you," Erica said.

"Thanks girls. But I'm just on the sidelines waiting for her to get rid of Davies" Oliver told them.

Cynthia was in the common room sitting by the fireplace trying to warm up before her trip to Hogsmeade. Oliver came walking in; he stopped and went to walk out.

"Wait Oliver…" And Oliver stops and turns back to her. "Why did you break up with Jennifer?"

"Well…we were never dating" he corrected her.

"Well I mean about the dance. I saw you two in Herbology. But I couldn't hear you guys" Cynthia said.

"She called me Oliver. I told her she wasn't allowed to call me Oliver. So she said that if she wasn't allowed to call me Oliver, then we couldn't go together" Oliver explained.

"Oh really? I thought it was something to deal with me" Cynthia said.

"Well sort of. I mean she brought you in to the conversation. She said you were able to call me Oliver why couldn't she. I told her that you don't call me Oliver anymore." Oliver stood there and smiled at Cynthia. "Well until today, just now you call me Oliver."

"Oh…I'm sorry Wood. I didn't mean it," Cynthia corrected herself.

"No! I really want you to call me Oliver again. I miss it so much," Oliver told her.

"I can't…Roger would be angry. I mean I would love to," Cynthia looked away from him.

"So do it. He can't be angry with you, we were friends first before any of this stuff happened" Oliver said.

"I'll think about it. I'll let you know. I promise you Ollie" Cynthia said, looking at him.

He smiled at her. "I'll leave you alone now. Have fun with Roger at Hogsmeade." Cynthia watched him walk away from her. She turned back to the fireplace and couldn't help but smile. She wonders if the smile could be due to her dating Roger or making up with Oliver.

Cynthia was sitting at Hog's Head with Roger. They both were drinking some butterbeer.

"That was an awesome game Roger, very close," Cynthia smiled.

"Yeah well, I'm glad that Cho got the snitch when she did" Roger said. "Did you see Oliver's face when I came and got you?"

"No," Cynthia answered him.

"He was so jealous. I think it is funny how when you're unavailable he knows notices you." Roger said.

"Well that's why Erica and Brittany talk to you about asking me out."

Roger stared at her with disbelief; he couldn't believe she knew about those two talking to him. "You know?"

"Yeah Brittany and Erica told me after the first fight me and Oliver had." Cynthia told him.

"You and Oliver, you are calling him Oliver again?" Roger asked.

"Yeah I am done being petty with him. We still have classes together and Quidditch," Cynthia said.

"I thought you said you were going to quit" Roger said confused.

"I can't…besides if I quit, what would the scouts think?" Cynthia asked him.

"You are still in love with Wood" Roger claimed.

"No. No I am not. I am with you Roger. Trust me," Cynthia told him.

"I do trust you" Roger then touch her hands. "I just don't trust Wood. He'll do anything to get you."

Cynthia forced a smile on her face. "Roger please don't worry. I am able to take care of myself. And I'm not going to stop dating you any time in the future."


	9. Christmas Break

**A/N: Okay so this is where Cynthia and Ollie's relationship starts to come out. I hope you all like.**

**P.S. I don't own HP =(**

**P.P.S. Please review =)**

**Chapter 9 – Christmas Break**

As the months went on, Cynthia still continues to date Roger. And she was now friends with Oliver again. She wasn't alone anymore in Potions, which made Cynthia very happy. It was time for Christmas break. Cynthia and Oliver had told their parents they were staying here at the beginning of the year. Roger kept inviting her to join him, but she reassured him she needed the break and she would like to stay here and study.

Cynthia was in the Great Hall with Roger, he held her hands.

"Don't worry Roger. I'm not alone, I'll be with Oliver. But at the same time I probably won't be hanging out with him. George and Fred will be here also. I still have to study for Astronomy and Divinations they are kicking my arse. I need all O's, I want all O's." Cynthia told him.

"Yeah I know. Alright I have to go. Bye" Roger sighed.

Cynthia kissed him good bye. She watch him walk away, then Oliver walk up to her.

"Don't worry. You'll see him again," Oliver said.

"Yeah I know. I just can't believe I won't see him for two weeks." Cynthia said, watching Roger walk out of the Great Hall. She then faced him and smiled. "So is everyone else ready?"

"Yeah, I was told to find you," Oliver said.

"Alright, I'm going to change. Meet you at the pitch," Cynthia smiled.

Just like the picture that was hanging in Cynthia's room, George and Fred re-created it on the Quidditch pitch. Oliver thought it was a perfect idea to make Cynthia forget about Roger.

Oliver had heard from George and Fred that Roger sort of flipped out on Cynthia when he heard that she wasn't going to quit Quidditch. Also that Cynthia started to call Wood by Oliver like she used to.

Oliver then saw Cynthia walking to them with a blue hat to contrast her red hair and a black wool pea coat and blue mittens.

"See you are all dressed up," Oliver smiled.

"Well you should see what I'm wearing underneath," Cynthia smiled. Then she looks over at George and Fred. "Besides you have to be with them."

"You ready?" George yelled at them.

Oliver looks at her, and she just smiled at him. "Yes we are."

After three hours, Cynthia and Fred finally beat Oliver and George. Cynthia told Fred to go one way and get George while she waited for Oliver to get her. Cynthia watched Oliver and decided she was going to tackle him. She hid behind one of walls of snow and when Oliver walked by her, she tackled him.

"Got you!" Cynthia cheered.

"You cheated" Oliver whined.

"Go ahead and whine Ollie, it isn't going to change anything. I am still on top of you." Cynthia smiled.

Oliver then leans up and grabbed a hold of her shoulders. He made her roll over so that he was on top of her. In that struggle he could still smell that lilac scent about Cynthia.

"Now who is on top?" Oliver asked her.

"That isn't fair. You cheated," Cynthia told him.

"All the whining isn't going to change it Cyn." He smiled at her. "Where are George and Fred?"

"I haven't gotten a clue" Cynthia said.

Oliver leans down to Cynthia, for a second she thought he was going to kiss her. But he lean closer to her so that he roll off of her without hurting her. Cynthia closed her eyes and sighed because she was angry that she thought that thought. Oliver gave her his hand and help pulled her up.

Cynthia sat in the common room and couldn't help but think how bad she wanted Oliver to kiss her. She couldn't study, she kept thinking about him, hoping he would come down soon. To her surprised she didn't hear Oliver come down the stairs. He stood behind her and once again scared her.

"Oh my Oliver. Why do you have to be such a jerk?" Cynthia asks him.

Oliver smiled at her, "I'm not such a jerk. Otherwise you would never be friends with me."

"True" Cynthia answered. Cynthia then saw that Oliver was standing under the mistletoe. "Am I such a bad kisser?"

Oliver looks at her confused. "Where did that come from?" Cynthia pointed to the mistletoe about his head. He smiled at Cynthia, "No actually if I had known you could kiss like that I would have only ever kissed you."

"Really you think so?" Cynthia asked him.

"I know so," Oliver saw Cynthia smiled. He then grabbed her hands and made her rise to her feet. She walks to be closer to him. Now both of them were standing under the mistletoe. "Looks like we have to kiss," Oliver said.

Cynthia nodded her head in agreement. She watched as Oliver lean down, and she felt his breath on her cheek. Next thing she knew his lips were on hers again. Oliver slowly pulled away after fifteen seconds of kissing.

"Why did you pull away?" Cynthia asks him.

"Because you are with Roger. I'm sorry Cynthia. I shouldn't have. But earlier when we were outside I wanted to kiss you so badly. I had to do it again," Oliver explained to her.

"I know Oliver. I wanted you to kiss me again. It just feels so right" Cynthia looks at Oliver, and then she looked at her feet. "I'm sorry Oliver. I shouldn't have done that to you. I mean you don't need to be in the middle,"

Oliver touches her chin that always made her look at him. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'll love you no matter what."

On Christmas day, Oliver saw Cynthia looked a little sad at breakfast. George, Fred, Cynthia and Oliver made agreement that they would open their presents later. On the walk back from the Great Hall, Cynthia was walking with George and Fred. She ended up dropping something on the ground. Oliver bent down and picked it up. It was a letter from Roger; he was breaking up with her.

Dear Cynthia,

I had been thinking over and over again what to get you for Christmas. Well I think I finally got it right. I'm giving you the change at real love. Go be with Wood and if doesn't work out. I'll always be here for you. I love you.

Roger Davies.

Oliver walked into the Gryffindor common room to see Cynthia, George and Fred were sitting around the Christmas tree.

"About time Ollie! We thought we lost you back there" George said.

"Now you can go ahead and open your presents" Cynthia smiled at both George and Fred.

Both George and Fred open up their presents they were having a race to see who can open their first. George won, and as he opens his box he saw there were fireworks and a whole bunch of pranks and jokes from Zonko's. Fred had open up his box and saw it was the same thing.

"There is enough here to last you until the end of the year," Cynthia smiled.

"This is why we love you Cynthia. You are always able to get us perfectly" Fred said.

Cynthia smiled at them and she handed them Oliver's present to them. They both open it up, it was a book. They both look at Oliver with confused faces.

"Ummm…" George said. "Thanks" Fred finished.

"What? It is a book about famous beaters. I thought you would enjoy it because you both are beaters," Oliver tried to explained.

"Here guys, I had a feeling Oliver would do something like that so here is something for you I thought you would love" Cynthia said, handing them one huge present.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"Just open it" Cynthia smiled at them.

So the both of them tear through the wrapping paper, they both stared at the present. Oliver couldn't see it until they put it down and tackle Cynthia.

"Where did you get it?" George asked her.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you" Cynthia laughed. Oliver finally saw it was a toilet seat. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on tell us the story" Fred pleaded.

"Alright alright, well since I'm leaving this year. I decided to get you something you can have forever to remember me. It came from Filch bathroom. I thought it had to come from him in order to make it truly special" Cynthia told them.

"Cynthia you are truly the best girl ever. Is that why you needed the map for?" George asked her. She nodded her head. "Oh! We thought you were sneaking out to see Davies." Fred said.

"Well you won't have to worry about me "sneaking" off to see Davies, cause we aren't dating anymore," Cynthia informed them.

Oliver then looked at Fred and George; Cynthia had her back to him. He motioned for George and Fred to leave Cynthia and Oliver alone. George then looked at his brother and smiled.

"Oh Cynthia we have to take pictures of this and write to our mum about what you got us" Fred smiled.

"Alright, I will wait to open your presents when you get back down here" Cynthia told them.


End file.
